Mga Lakwatserong Pirata
by bAsAn
Summary: Si Zoro at Robin ay magkasintahan. Ito ay kwento ng paglalakbay ng mga Strawhats sa karagatan. At ang mga 'hihihihi' moments ni Zoro at Robin. PUMASOK KA. UTANG NA LOOB! hahaha
1. PROLOGO

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

**Nagulat ako. Wala man lang akong nakitang Filipino/Tagalog fan fiction para sa One Piece. Gusto kong subukan. Tignan natin kung bumenta naman. ZoRobin fan ako, subukan natin sa mga katauhan nila. Kung binabasa mo ngayon to, malamang Pinoy ka. Comment ka ha. Makita ko lang na nagbasa ka, Masaya na ako, kahit anong komento. Masama sa loob ko na ang mga tagalong fictions ay parang dinededma ng mga kababayan natin. Karamihan tig-iisang review lang. **

**Itaguyod naman natin ang sarili nating wika! XD **

**Gusto niyo ba itong gawing ma-aksyon? Pa-komento naman oh. Komento ka ha para di naman ako mukhang tanga. hihihihih**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Malamig at malalim na ang gabi pero abala parin sa crows nest si Zoro, siya ang nakatoka para magbantay sa gabi. Patuloy parin siya sa pagbubuhat sa mga dambuhala niyang dumbbell na animo akala mo kasing bigat ng mundo. Tulad ng dati, buong buo parin ang determinasyon niya na maging pinakamalakas na swordsman sa mundo tulad ng ipinangako niya sa matalik niyang kaibigang si Kuina. Habang abala siya sa pageensayo ay nasa kanya-kanya nang mga kwarto ang mga Nakama niya, masarap na ang hilik at mukhang nakarating na sa iba't ibang panig ng mundo ang mga isip ng kasamahan niya, maliban sa isa.

Gising parin si Robin.

May kumatok sa pintuan ng crows nest.

"Pasok." Ang sabi ni Zoro. Alam niyang si Robin yun, dahil hinhintay niya talaga si Robin.

Pumasok sa loob si Robin, nakangiti, ngiti ng taong nagmamahal (naks!).

"kanina pa kita hinihintay." Sabi ni Zoro, na akala mo napakatagal na panahon niyang di nakita tong si Robin. Nako naman oh, mga taong inlab nga naman.

"Namiss mko? Kenshi-san ko?" ang malandi namang sagot ni Robin.

"tch." Ang pakipot naman na sagot ng poging Zoro.

Umupo si Robin na siya namang sinundan ni Zoro. Umupo siya sa tabi niya.

"Kailan natin sasabihin sa kanila?" Ang tanong ni Robin.

"Ewan ko. Kung gusto mo bukas na lang." Ang sabi naman ni Zoro.

"Natatakot ako, baka d nila matanggap."

"Ako na bahala kay Luffy. At dun sa makating kusinero." Ang sabi naman ni Zoro.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Binasa mo? Salamat! Mag-iwan ka naman ng review at paki sagot naman mga katanungan ko dun sa intro ko. Salamat. :D**

**Gusto ko rin i-alay ang Fan Fiction na ito sa mga nasalanta ng lindol nating mga kababayan sa Visayas. Ipagdasal naman natin sila….**


	2. REBELASYON

_Tatlo ang layunin ng Propaganda movement na ito. Propaganda movement talaga eh no? Idol ko si Rizal, bat ba._

_Una at higit sa lahat, layunin ng fan ficition na ito na kilalanin ang sarili nating wika at ang ating kultura. Hindi** inferior** ang wika natin. Tulad din ito ng Espanyol, Ingles at iba pang lengwahe sa mundo, sa Zoo at sa ibang planeta at yun ay kung nakapunta ka na._

_Pangalawa; Hikayatin ang iba na magsulat ng Filipino fanfictions. Mapa-One Piece man yan, Bleach, Fairy tail, Mojacko, Doraemon o Pokemo(n). Huwag mo lang gagawing Tagalog ang mga title niyan kasi mejo masagwa tulad nung Fairy Tail. Pangit kung gagawin mong "Buntot ng Diwata". Tsaka yung Pokemo, este Pokemon, "Nakabulsang Halimaw"? Deh, Sige na. Ipaubaya mo na sa Ingles yun. Tumawa ka, nagpapatawa ako._

_Pangatlo; Magsaya at katuwaan lang ito. Yun lang. Mag-review ka kung gusto mo patungkol sa fanfiction na ito, o kung hindi naman, magpa-cute ka na lang sa akin at kunin mo number ko, yung facebook ko o yung camfrog ko. Pero biro lang yan. :p At sisimulan ko na ang storya, napakahaba na ng author's note. Futa Fete. Gagamit parin ako ng hiram na salita sa ibang lengwahe, yun ay kapag hindi kaya ng utak ko isalin sa wika natin ang mga salita. Kita niyo, mahirap ang Filipino, pero tinutulugan lang natin 'tong asignaturang ito sa eskwelahan. Tsk tsk._

* * *

_**Ang Rebelasyon**_

**"Oi! Kain na! Nakaluto na ako! Mga magaganda kong dilag! Robin-Chwan~! Nami-Chwan ko~!"**

**Umagang-umaga at tulad ng dati, sumsayaw na naman si Sanji na malupit pa sa _sexbomb. _Malupit pa siya sa pancit canton.**

**"Oi, mga ungas. Kain na!" Tinawag niya ang mga lalaki. Kung napaka-sweet niya sa mga babae, kabaliktaran sa lalaki.**

**Isa-isang pumasok sa loob ng kusina ang mga Strawhats. Umupo sila sa hapag kainan. May champorado at tuyo sa lamesa.**

**"Wow! Champoradoooo!" Ang sabi ni Luffy.**

**"Oi Sanji! Asan na ang suka na may sili?" Ang sabi ni Zoro, dahil nga may tuyo. Naglalaway na ako dito.**

**"Mas masarap kung Kamatis na may asin." Ang sabi naman ni Ussop.**

**"Huwag na nga kayo magtalo! Eto na oh! Dalawang uri ng sawsawan!" Ang inis na sabi ni Sanji.**

**Napasinghap si Zoro bigla. May naglalakbay na paa sa hita niya at kinikiliti siya. Tinignan niya si Robin na nakatingin din sa kanya. Ang halay halay ng tingin ni Robin. Mahalay. Pambihira, ang aga-aga naglalandian na sila. Napakaswerte ni Zoro dahil may mahalay siyang kasintahan. Alam kong gusto mo rin ng malanding kasintahan. Wag ka na magmalinis**

**"Nga pala, may sasabihin sana ako sa inyong lahat..Importante." Ang entrada ni Zoro.**

**"Ano yun?" Sabi ni Luffy.**

**Hindi makapagsalita si Zoro at hindi narin niya malunok ang Champorado. Champorado na nga hindi pa malunok. Ano ba yan.**

**"Kami na ni Zoro." Ang sabat ni Robin. Siya na ang umamin dahil nga hindi na makapagsalita si Zoro. Tulad nga ng linyang "eksayted much".**

**Natahimik ang lahat. Nahulog ni Ussop yung hawak niyang tuyo. Si Franky at Brook nabilaukan. Si Chopper, tuliro. Si Sanji inagnas bigla. Si Nami naman ay nagulantang. At biglang nagsalita si Luffy.**

**"Sabi na eh. Kilala kita Zoro, may kakaiba sayo nitong mga nakaraang araw! hahahahaha"**

**"Kelan pa?!" Ang sabi ni Nami, gulat na gulat na akala mo nasa harapan na niya ang sampung bilyon na ninakaw ni Napoles.**

**"Talaga?! Kayo na?!" Sabi naman ni Ussop.**

**"Hindi. Hindi. Kayo! Ikaw at si Robin! Kayo na. Kayo na ni Robin!" Ang pilosopong sagot ni Zoro na parang si Vice Ganda.**

**"Mahal na mahal kita, Robin. Kahit ang sakit-sakit na." Ang sabi ni Sanji. Ala John Lloyd sa _One More Chance._**

**"Wala akong problema dyan. Basta hindi dapat makakaapekto sa mga hangarin natin sa buhay at sa buong grupo natin." Ang sabi ni Luffy.**

**"Tama. Tama." Sabi ni Nami.**

**"Tsaka, bawal ang PDA! May crows nest naman. Dun kayo maghalayan ha." Ang sabi ni Franky.**

**"Wag kung saan-saan ipupwesto." Ang dagdag ni Ussop.**

**"Mga walang hiya kayo! Hindi kami tulad ng iniisip niyo!" Ang depensa ni Zoro.**

**"Asus.. ngayon lang yan. Pag tumagal kayo ewan ko lang." Ang sabi ni Nami.**

**"Oi Sanji." Inalog ni Ussop si Sanji. Patay na ata.**

**"Sanji, naka-bra at panty lang si Nami." Ang sabi ni Chopper.**

**Biglang nabuhay si Sanji! "Asan-asan?! Puta. Asan?!" Ang sabi niya. Nakita niya si Nami na balot na balot naman sa saplot. "Tangina niyo, hindi naman!" Dismayado niyang sinabi.**

**"manahimik ka jan kung ayaw mo paliparin kita." Sabi ni Nami.**

**"Marimo, tae ka!Pag pinaiyak mo yang si Robin-Chwan ko, papatayin kita." Ang sigaw ni Sanji.**

**"Alam mo makating kusinero hindi ako tulad mo! Malandi ka kasi!"**

**"Awat na." Ang sabi ni Robin.**

**Nanahimik ang dalawa.**

**"Yosh. Ayo slang yan! ishihihihihih!" Ang masiglang sabi ni Luffy.**

**Kinagabihan, magkasama si Robin at Zoro sa crows nest. Naglalandian. Ayoko isulat dito. Ang hirap. Gusto mo magbasa ng ala tabloid na pagtatalik nung dalawa? Tsaka na. Kapag handa na ako.**

* * *

_A/N:_

_At ayan. Ayan na ang rebelasyon. Sana nag-enjoy ka naman sa kwentuhan natin. Sa susunod ulit. Kamusta naman ang pagbabasa ng Filipino Fic? Masaya? Mag-review ka, Utang na Loob!_

_**TheQueen27**- Hindi ka ba gaano nakkaintindi ng tagalong? pero masaya ako at binasa mo. Salamat talaga! :D Oo, tama ka. This is a revolutionary fic. Let's start making Filipino fanfics. Masaya din naman. Nag-eenjoy nga ako sa pagsusulat eh._

_**Frostheart D. Blaize**- Oo, Futa Fete talaga pareng Frostheart. Inaasahan ko ang suporta niyo! Salamat sa pagbabasa! :D Ang saya ko!_

_**Guest**- Oo! Lalagyan natin ng lab triangle. Pangako yan! :D_

_**sherine003**- Salamat! Salamat! OOo. Tamabayan mo sana to lagi! :D_


	3. boracay

Patawarin niyo sana ang kabaliwan ng fanfic na ito. Sobrang stressed kasi ako. Ayan, sinasaltik na ako.

Salamat naman daw kasi may nagbabasa netong futa feteng fanfic na ito. May mga bagong mukha akong nakita sa review section. Bagong propagandista. Isang daan per membership. Paki-padala na lang sa Cebuana yung bayad. Ise-send ko sa inyo yung totoong pangalan ko. =))

Nabalitaan ko may mga pekeng Maggi Magic Sarap na daw ngayon? Malaking problema sakin yan, madalas ako gumamit niyan eh.

Pero mas nasira araw ko nung nasira yung USB lampshade ko na nabili sa CDR KING kahapon. Kahapon lang. Nasira ngayon. Kamusta naman yun? Nakakatuwa na minsan lahat ng kailangan mo nasa cdr king na, kulang na lang pati tinapay ibenta nila.

Oh siya, eto na ang Chapter 3. Nga pala, pinalitan ko ang pamagat ng fanfic na ito. Ginawa ko na lang na "Mga Lakwatserong Pirata". Ganun parin may ZoRobin. Tapos hahaluan na lang ng mga ibang sangkap sa istorya. Pwede rin natin ihalo dito sila Napoles, sila Papa John Lloyd, Rosana Roces at iba pa.

* * *

**BORACAY**

Sa crow's nest nagpalipas ng gabi si Robin at Zoro. Alam niyo na, sinulit. Kasi nga hindi na sikreto ang relasyon nila, at alam niyo narin kung ano ginawa nila sa buong magdamag. Malamang sa malamang ay hindi sila nagtumbang preso lang doon o kaya naman naghawak-kamay lang.

Unang gumising si Zoro. Binuksan niya ang kanyang mga mata. Natutulog parin si Robin. Ginawa niyang unan ang dibdib ni Zoro. Pinagmasdan niya ito habang natutulog. Maya't maya ay nagising na rin si Robin.

"Magandang Umaga, Sexy." Ang sabi ni Zoro.

"fufufufu. Gandang umaga, Kenshi-san ko" Ang matamis na sagot ni Robin.

May isang malaking kumot lang na bumabalot sa mga hubad nilang katawan. Hubad.

"Malapit na magising mga kasama natin, mag-ayos na tayo." Ang sabi ni siya at kinuha ang mga damit niya na pakalat-kalat sa sahig ng crow's nest na tinanggal ni Zoro ng kinagabihang iyon.

"hala!" Ang gulat na sabi ni Zoro.

"bakit?" Ang tanong ni Robin.

"Chikinini. Andami sa dibdib mo. Pasensya na." Sabi ni Zoro. Nahihiya kay Robin.

Agad na lumapit si Robin kay Zoro. "Ano ka ba. Ayos lang. Hihihi. Parahes naman tayong natuwa eh. Ikaw din o, meron akong nilagay jan sa leeg mo. Hihihih" Ang napakalanding sagot ni Robin. "Ang galling-galing mo kagabi." Sabay kagat labi siya. Ang landi. Grabe.

Habang naguusap silang dalawa ay natatawa ang may akda ng fanfiction na 'to. Halos mautot na ako sa kakatawa dito. Hindi ko alam kung anong masamang hangin na naman ang dumaan sa utak ko at pinagsusulat ko ang mga bagay na ito.

"Magbihis ka nab ago pa kita sakmalin ulit dyan." Ang sabi ni Zoro.

"hihihihihi." Ang malanding tawa ni Robin.

Pagkatapos nilang magbihis ay bumaba na sila sa crow's nest.

* * *

**Sa Kusina…**

"Ano ang almusal Sanji?" Ang tanong ni Luffy.

"Itlog maalat tsaka kamatis. Pero nagluto din ako ng sopas."

"Woooooooooooooow!" Ang sabi ni Luffy. Taas ang dalawang kamay.

"Nga pala, Oi Marimo. Pwede ka ba magdamit ng iba? Inggit na inggit ako jan sa chikinini mo sa leeg. Magjaket ka nga. Tangina mo!" Sabi ni Sanji.

"Tch. Mamatay ka sa inggit." Ang pagmamalaki ng Zoro.

"Robin-chwaan~! Bakit kasi sa leeg ka naglalagay?! Paki-explain! Labyu!"

"yohohohoh! Ibig sabihin nakita na ni Zoro ang panty ni Robin?" Ang sabat ni Brook.

"Hindi lang panty malamang." Ang sabi ni Franky.

"Ano ba pinagsasabi niyo?" Ang inosenteng tanong ni Chopper.

Tumawa lang si Robin.

"manahimik nga kayo! Ang iingay niyo umagang umaga!" Ang sabi ni Nami.

"Ay, anjan pa naman si Nami! May pag-asa pa ako!" Ang sabi ni Sanji. Sumasayaw na naman na parang pansit kanton.

"Wag ka nang umasa. Fine-friend zone ka lang ni Nami." Ang pang-aasar ni Zoro.

"Anong sabi mo? Lumot Ulo?!" Ang inis na sagot ni Sanji.

"Oh ano?! Makating Kusinero?!Laban?!" Ang hamon ni Zoro.

Nagsitawanan lang ang iba. Natapos ang Almusal na may bukol sa ulo si Sanji at Zoro. Malamang sa malamang ay gawa ni Nami. Tulad ng dati, pagkatapos nilang kumain ay diretso na sila sa mga paborito nilang gawain. Si Brook gumagawa ng sarili niyang kanta. Malapit na niya matapos ang kanta na ginagawa niya na ang pamagat ay MMK. MMK, hindi Maalaala Mo Kaya. Ang MMK ni Brook ay "Muntik Maging Kami". Ito daw ay alay niyang kanta kay Sanji at Nami. Si Ussop naman abala na naman sa pagkukwento ng kasinungalingan kay Chopper. Kulang na lang sabihin niya na si Sabo at siya ay iisa. Sabo pa! Si Sanji ay nagluluto naman ng palabok sa kusina para sa miryenda. Si Franky ay abala sa paggawa ng bagong robot. Si Luffy naman ay namimingwit ng isda. Si Nami ay gumagawa ng mapa. Si Zoro at Robin ay nasa crow's nest na naman. Ay nako! Mukhang may mabubuntis ng wala sa oras!

* * *

**Sa crow's nest.**

Nageensayo si Zoro, nagbubuhat na naman ng mga dambuhalang dumbbell. Si Robin ay nagbabasa ng libro habang umiinom ng kape. Ay, hihihi. Akala ko may ginagawa na naman silang milagro. Madumi lang talaga isip ko.

"Kenshi-san ko, ano yun?" Naks! Tamiiiis…. XD Ang sweet ni Robin.

"Isla ata." Ang sabi ni Zoro.

Dali-daling inabisuhan ni Zoro ang kanyang mga kasama sa pamamagitan ng nakakabit ng _megaphone _na naka-kabit sa crow's nest.

"Mga ungas! May isla kaming natatanaw dito." Ang sabi ni Zoro.

Dali-daling tinanaw ni Nami at meron nga! Nagsilaasan sa kanya-kanyang lungga ang mga strawhats.

"wohooooooooooooooooooooo! Islaaaa!" Ang sabi ni Luffy.

"Malapit na pala tayo. Yan ang Boracay Island!"

"Wow! Yan ba yung sikat na isla na madaming Chiks?!" Sabi ni Sanji.

"OO!" Ang sabi naman ni Brook. "madaming panty jan! yohohohohoh"

"Eksayted na akoooo!" ang sabi ni Chopper.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Nasa Boracay sila at ano naman kaya madadatnan nila doon? Buti pa sila!**

**_HailReign_ – Salamat sa review. Salamat din sa pag-follow. Hihihih ^^ I beg to differ. Katuwaan ang fic na ito. Target readers ko ay pinoy lang din. This time gusto ko lang makipagkulitan din sa ibang mga pinoy dito. :) Lab yu. :D**

**_Frostheart D. Blaize_ – hahaha! Oi, gurl. Sorry last time. :3 hahaha! Eto na! Bagong Chapter. Hahahaha**

**_J.S. Crowley_ – Salamaaat! XD Salamat sa pagbabasa! OO, patuloy akong gagamit ng mga simbolismo ng Pilipinas! Mabuhay! Hahahaha**

**_sherine003_- Nagko-koment ka na sa wakas! Salamaaat hihihihi…Paki-explain,Labyu!**

**_Biinilla_ – OO, papahabain ko to. Ewan ko nga kung may katapusan pa to. Joke! Basta basa basa ha. Lab yu! Hahahaha**

_**Yung about MMK nakuha ko iyon kay RA Rivera. **_


	4. Unang kembot BORA

Seryosong usapan muna. Nakikiramay ako sa lahat ng taong naapektuhan ng bagyong Yolanda. Ipinagdarasal ko ang lahat ng naging biktima, mga nakaligtas, at ang mga nasawi. Labis akong nanlumo nang makita ko ang iniwanang imahe ng bagyo. Alam kong kayang-kaya natin ito. Babangon ulit ang Pilipinas. Kaya Kapit lang, kabayan.

* * *

XsAkUrApeTaLsX. Para fair! Eto oh. =)))

Naisip ko lang, magpapasko na naman pero wala parin akong lablayp. Ang hirap naman kasi magkaroon ng lablayp. Masakit sa bulsa, masakit sa puso, masakit sa ulo, masakit sa puson, at higit sa lahat, kawawa ka sa mga kaibigan mo habang nagdo-dota kayo. Masisigawan ka ng _"PUTA! BOBO. STUN MO NA YAN! MAMAYA KA NA MAGTEXT JAN SA GF MO! WALA NA AKONG MANNA!"_. Di ba? Hindi ako nagpapaka-bitter dito. Sinasabi ko lang ang totoo. Pero sige, aaminin ko na nakakawili rin naman ang magkaroon ng kasintahan. Naks! Kasintahan! May taong pwede mong tawaging _bhebhe qhuo_, _maHaL q_, _MhaiNe quoh, AzAhwUa quo_. Aminin mo, ganyan ang pangalan nila sa cellphone mo! DiBha Pfouh?! Pero hindi ko maintinduhan kung bakit kailangang lagyan ng sobra-sobrang letra, na hindi naman kailangan, lalung-lalo na kapag ganyan ang laman ng mensahe, nakakayamot basahin. Kulang na lang itapon ko cellphone ko kapag nakita ko na ganyan ang porma ng mensahe. Utang na loob! Huwag ka mag-text ng ganyan. May ngipin naman siguro yung ka-text mo, kaya wag mong lagyan ng madaming _H at Z at F _ang mensahe mo.

* * *

**Boracay Arc - Unang Kembot**

**Dumaong ang mga lakwatserong pirata sa Boracay. Itinago nila sa isang tagong lugar- malamang sa isang tagong lugar, alangan itago nila sa lantad na lugar, napaka-stupido ng pangungusap. **

**Si Brook ang nagbantay ng kanilang barko sa araw na iyon. Mataas ang sikat ng araw, at maganda ang panahon kaya naisipan niya gumawa ng kanta. Ang pamagat ng kanta ay "Abangers Sa Iyo." Ito daw ay kanta na iniaalay niya sa mga taong nag-aabang sa mga minamahal nila, mga minamahal nilang may mahal na iba. Dahil si Brook ay naniniwala sa kasabihang 'magbe-break rin sila.'**

…**.**

"**Bhe bhe quohzss, Mamaya ka na uminom ng alak. Tara muna at mamasyal sa dalampasigan." Ang sabi ni Robin habang hinahatak ang mga braso ng Zoro na siyang gusting pumunta sa isang Bar. **

"**Beer na Beer na ako, vHe vhe ehhzzss!" Ang sabi ni Zoro.**

"**Ano ngang talaga ang gusto mo? Ang beer na 'to o ang pag-ibig ko?" Ang mala-lyrics na banat ni Robin.**

"**syempre ikaw." Achuchuchu. Ang bwelta ni Zoro. "San mo ba gusting pumunta?"**

"**Sa puso mo." Ang napakalanding banat ni Robin.**

**Namula sa kilig si Zoro.**

**Lingid sa kaalam nila, may nagmamatyag pala sa kanilang mga Marino.**

**Booooooooooooooom!**

**Nagsitakbuhan ang mga tao. May mga tumatakbong mga seksing babae na naka two-piece at maskuladong mga lalake na naka-swimming trunks. Nataranta sila nang magpakawala ng isang sabog ng kanyon ang mga Marino. Namataan ding tumatakbo si Dora d Explorer at si Spongebob sa tabi ng dagat. **

"**Oi!" Ang sigaw ni Luffy na kumakaway kila Zoro. "May mga Marino!"**

**Tumatakbo si Luffy papunta kay Zoro at Robin.**

"**Ano na naman ba ginawa mo?! Ikaw na naman ba ang dahilan ng gulo?!" And sigaw ni Zoro na dali-daling hinatak si Robin para tumakbo.**

"**hahahaha! May nagbebenta kasi ng Lechon, Eh nung lumapit ako may mga Marino din pala na nandun. Ayun. Hinabol nila ako." Ang sabi ni Luffy. Dali-dali silang tumakbong tatlo, at sa likod nila ay may isang daang mga marino na humahabol.**

"**nasan na ang iba?" Ang tanong ni Robin habang tumatakbo kasama ang dalawa.**

"**Ewan ko, nasa paligid lang din." Ang sagot ni Luffy.**

"**TIGIIIIIILLLLLLLLLL!"**

**Isang kapitan na marino ang tumambad sa harap nila. Tumigil sa pagtakbo ang tatlo at nagposing. Inekis ni Robin ang kanyang mga braso at si Luffy nagposing para sa kanyang sugundo teknik, at si Zoro nakahawak na sa mga katana niya.**

"**Teka, yan ba si.." Sabi ni Robin.**

"**Huh? Kilala mo ba siya Robin?" ang tanong ni Luffy.**

"**Si kapitan Pacyaw." And sabi ni Robin. "Mag-iingat kayo, nakain niya ang Suntok-suntok fruit."**

"**Suntok-suntok fruit?" Ang nalilitong sabi ni Zoro.**

"**Lahat ng masusuntok niya ay masasaktan!" Ang sabi ni Robin.**

"**Masama nga yan. Ako na bahala dito sa bigoteng mama na ito. Puntahan niyo ang iba at sabihan na maraming marino dito." Ang sabi ni Luffy. Dali daling tumakas sa lugar si Robin at Zoro at sinunod ang utos ng kanilang kapitan. Pero siyempre, pinatumba muna nila ang mga marino na nasa likod nila.**

"**Oi, tumabi ka jan!" Ang sabi ni Luffy kay Kapitan Pacyaw.**

"**Hindi mo ako mapapatumba, si Kowts KakRots ang nagturo sa akin sumuntok!" Ang sabi ni Pacyaw.**

"**Mahaaaaalllll!" Ang sigaw ng isang babae na nasa malayo. "mag-iingat ka! Si Strawhat yang kalaban mooo! Mapanganib na pirata yan!"**

"**Dyenkiiiiii!" Ang sagot ni Pacyaw. "Anjan ka pala! Panoorin mo ang laban ko! Dahil para sa iyo, ang laban na to!"**

**Makapagpasikat kaya si Pacyaw kay Dyenki? Pano kaya papatumbahin ni Luffy si Pacyaw?**

**Abangan ang susunod na kabanata…..**

* * *

**A/N: Maigsing chapter. Bukas ulit! XD**

**maraming salamat at kahit saltik ang fic na ito ay binabasa niyo. Masaya ako na napapaligaya ko kayo gamit ang fic na ito! :D**

**MAHAL NA MAHAL ko kayong lahat at gusto ko sabihin sa inyo na napapasaya niyo ako sa reviews niyo.**


	5. PAngalawang Kembot BORA

Pasensya na kahapon kung hindi ako nakapag-update, nasabi ko pa man din sa inyo na maga-update ako. Nasira kasi ang futa feteng phone ko. Ayun, badtrip ako at nagmukmok.

Salamat sa mga nagbabasa nitong kasaltikan ng fanfic na ito. Magreview kayo at magsuggest. Ayos na ayos sa akin iyon. Kasi nga propaganda movement naman ito, kaya makialam na kayong lahat, walang problema sa akin. =)) Dapat lamang na i-enjoy ang demokrasya ng bansa natin.

Special Mention. MIKO I. (hindi ko ilalahad dito ang buong pangalan mo. For privacy purposes. Pero alam mo kung sino ka.) May nakapgsabi sa akin na naiinis ka raw sa tawagan ng ZoRo dito. Wag ka na mainggit. Naniniwala ka naman siguro sa kasabihang 'magbe-break rin sila.' Abangers na lang ang peg mo. Mapapasaiyo rin si Robin. Pero yun ay kung kabilang sila sa milyun-milyong lumalablayp na ang kapalaran ay ang maghiwalay. May mga mangilan-ngilan na wagas ang pagmamahalan, na hindi kailan man mabubuwag o maghihiwalay, hanggang kamatayan na. At maghahabulan sila sa langit tulad ng ending ng teleserye na _WALANG HANGGAN._ Sa panahon naman kasi ngayon, mas matagal pa ang UTANG kesa sa relasyon. Ganun talaga, mahirap makakita ng taong mamahalin kahit ang amoy ng utot mo, libag mong hindi natanggal, at hindi magrereklamo kahit DOTA ka ng DOTA.

**sherine003****,****XsAkUrApeTaLsX****,****hazelovesme****,****Frostheart D. Blaize****, ****sofiamonica****,****trisha23flow****,****Angelgirl236****,****Biinilla,****J.S. Crowley****,****HailReign****,****TheQueen27**

**Salamat sa REVIEWS!**

**I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE.**

**I added some OCs, and ****some characters appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely **_**coincidental**_**.**

**LOL!**

* * *

**Boracay Arc – Pangalawang Kembot**

_Si Pacyaw at ang Suntok-Suntok Fruit _

_Ang nakaraan:_

_Nagkaroon ng kaguluhan sa Boracay dahil namataan ng mga marino ang mga Strawhats. Pinamumunuhan umano ni Kapitan Pacyaw ang hukbo na nakadestino sa Boracay._

**Interior. Sa isang kainan.**

Magkasama sa isang mamahaling kainan si Sanji at Nami. Nag-order sila ng mga pagkain na ang mga pangalan ay mahirap bigkasin. Mamahalin kasi, ganun naman eh. Basta mamahalin ang hirap-hirap bigkasin ng pangalan. Leche.

**Nami**: Sanji, ang pogi ng lalaking yun. (sabay turo sa pamamagitan ng nguso si Nami sa isang poging lalaki na kumakakain din sa lugar na iyon.)

**Sanji**: (tinignan ang lalaki.) Nabasa ko siya sa dyaryong _Bulgar_. Madaming bali-balita na _twinkle_ daw siya.

**Nami**: _Twinkle_? Anong _twinkle_? Ano pala pangalan niya? Ang gwapo!

**Sanji**: Twinkle. Bading. Ang pangalan niya ay Poilo Pasqual.

**Nami**: Poilo Pasqual?

**Sanji**: Oo. Oh andito na pala ang order natin.

Ibinaba ng isang waiter na pogi ang kanilang order sa kanilang lamesa.

**Waiter:** May kailangan pa po ba sila?

**Sanji:** Pwede ba humingi ng extra na kutsara?

**Waiter:** Para po sa inyo?

**Sanji:** Hindi, hindi. Para sa mga tao dito na kumakain. Bigyan mo silang lahat ng extra na kutsara!

**Waiter:** Si sir naman oh, lakas magbiro. (sabay kamot sa ulo at tawa.)

Umalis ang waiter.

**Sanji:** Kainin na tayo. (ngiti ng matamis kay Nami.)

**Nami:** Teka lang, kelangan ko muna kunan ng litrato tong mga pagkain para Makita ng friends. Ipo-post ko sa instagram.

_**Click.**_

Sabay type sa cellphone ng caption.

_**OMG. Diet be damned. Lunch with my crewmate,Sanji.**__ (hashtag)boracay, (hashtag)yummy, (hashtag)seafood, (hashtag)lifeIsSoGood, (hashtag)ImSoPretty._

**Sanji:** Gamitin mo ang _Amaro filter_. Maganda yun sa pagkain.

**Nami:** Ah oh sige.. Ang bagal naman ng Wifi nila dito, nakakayamot!

Pagkatapos mai-post ni Nami ang mga larawan sa instagram ay agad-agad namang ni-like ni Vivi, Nojiko, Chef Zeff, Lito Lapid, Tito Vic, at Joey, at pati na rin si Cherry Pie Picache.

Nag-iwan din ng comment si Vivi

_Wow, date ba iyan? Miss ko na kayo. Miss na rin kayo ni Carue._

…**..**

**Exterior. Dalampasigan. **

Kasalukuyang hinahanap ng magkasintahang si Robin at Zoro ang kanilang kasamahan na siyang iniutos ng kanilang kapitan. Sila ay tumatakbo sa gilid ng dagat.

**Robin:** Bhe bhe quohszssz! Maghiwalay muna tayo, para mas madaling hanapin ang iba!

**Zoro:** Ayoko! Mapanganib dito. Dito ka lang. Dito Sa tabi ko, bhe bhe quohsszszs!

Sympre napangiti si Robin. Kinikilig.

**Zoro:** Asan na ba mga ungas na yun?

**Robin:** Dun tayo. (sabay turo sa isang lugar.)

Patuloy sa paghahanap ang magkasintahan sa kanilang mga kasamahan. Tumatakbo.

….

**Exterior. Sa dalampasigan rin.**

**Kapitan Pacyaw:** Dyenkii! Panoorin mo ako. Wag ka mag-alalala, kaya ko ito! (kaway kay Dyenki na nasa malayo.)

**Dyenki:** Sige, mag-iingat ka ha! (flying kiss kay Pacyaw.)

**Luffy:** Sabi ni Robin, nakakain ka raw ng suntok-suntok fruit.

**Pacyaw:** Oo, at matutunghayan mo ang bagsik nito! At hindi lang sa suntok-suntok fruit nanggagaling ang lakas ko!

Si Pacyaw ay isang maskuladong lalaki. Sa dibdib niya ay may naka-tattoo na pangalan ni Dyenki. May bigote rin siya, may suot-suot na boxing gloves at may shades. Magada ang kanyang buhok, makintab. Alagang Head n Shoulders.

**Luffy:** ahhh! Boksingero ka pala!

**Pacyaw:** Singer din ako noh!

**Luffy:** (kumislap ang mata.) Wow! Sampol! Sampol!

**Pacyaw: **(ubo. Ubo.) _Samtayms wen wi tats! Di honesty's too mats! And I hab to klus may ays and hideee!_

**Luffy:** Wooow! (palakpak!)

**Pacyaw:** You know, matagal ko prinaktis yan, you know. Teka nga! Laban naaaa! Iniiba mo usapan eh!

**Luffy:** Oi relaks lang, ayoko talaga makipag-away!

**Pacyaw:** Andami mong satsat!

Nagpakawala si Pacyaw ng isang malupit na right hook. Nakailag si Luffy.

**Pacyaw:** Aba mabilis ka. Nakakasabay ka sa bilis ng kamao ko!

**Luffy:** shishishishi

**Pacyaw:** Nakikita mo 'to? Partida! D ko pa ginagamit ang kapangyarihan na nanggagaling jan! (sabay turo sa naka-print sa kanyang shorts.)

**Luffy:** Ano yan?

**Pacyaw:** MOTOLITE. Baterya! Kapag ginamit ko to, d ka na makakasabay sa bilis ko.

**Luffy:** ooohhhhh..

**Pacyaw:** (Hinimas ni Pacyaw ang motolite sa kanyang shorts, at bumilis nga siya! Umabante siya at hindi nakailag si Luffy sa bilis ng kilos niya. Sinuntok niya si Luffy gamit ang malupit na upper cut!) HAHAHAHAAH! Sabi ko sayo eh. Kamusta ang sakit ng Suntok-suntok fruit at ang bagsik ng Motolite?

**Luffy:** (tumalsik at duguan ang nguso.) Mabilis nga. Tama ang sinabi ni Robin, na kapag matatamaan ako ng suntok mo ay masasaktan ako.

_GEAR SEGUNDO!_

Nag-iba ang kulay ng katawan ni Luffy. Kulay macopa. Umuusok din ito. Mejo seryoso na rin siya. Mejo lang.

Sinugod niya si Pacyaw.

GOMU GOMU NOOO! BazoOoOkaaaa~!

Tumalsik sa malayo si Pacyaw. Hindi nakayanan ni pacyaw ang bilis ng Segundo ni Luffy.

**Pacyaw:** Bakit? Akala ko mabilis na ako. Hindi pa pala. (Duguan na rin.)

**Dyenki:** Mahaaaaaaaaaaaaal! (umiiyak na. Nagaalala kay Pacyaw. Dali-dali siyang lumapit kay Pacyaw.) Mahal, sabi ko sayo mag-iingat ka, mapanganib si Strawhat.

**Pacyaw:** Lucky punch niya lang yun. (dumura ng dugo, badass kumbaga.)

**Dyenki:** Inumin mo ito, nang maibsan ang sakit niyang katawan mo.

Binigay ni Dyenki ang gamot.

**Pacyaw:** Salamat dito sa ALAXAN IP-AR!

**Dyenki:** (binigyan ng matamis na halik si Pacyaw) Mag-iingat ka. Inumin mo pa to.

**Pacyaw:** Wowwww! Ang paboritoo ko. Sting Malunggay! (Hinalikan si Dyenki. Pagkatapos ay inihiga niya ito sa buhanginan. Naglakbay ang mga kamay ni Pacyaw sa kanyang katawan.)

Ay teka lang. Ano ba sinusulat ko? Nakakadiri. Irereserba ko na lang ang erotica ko sa ZoRobin. Hahaha!

**Luffy:** Gear Thirdddddd! Wala na ako panahon makipaglaban, tatapusin ko na ito!

**Pacyaw:** (tumayo siya mula sa pagkakapatong kay Dyenki.) Tanggapin mo itoooooo!

Nagsalubong ang kanilang suntok. Bagsik ng Suntok suntok fruit laban sa Gear Third ni nanalo ang Gear Third ni Luffy!

Tumalsik sa malayo si Pacyaw, na siyang hinabol ni Dyenki. Nakita din umano ito ng Nanay ni Pacyaw na si Mami D. na kasalukuyang nag-eensayo ng ballroom sa panahong iyon. Agad nahimatay si Mami D. nang Makita niyang tumalsik si Pacyaw.

Nasan na kaya ang ibang Strawhats? Tatagal kaya sila sa isla ng Bora? Ano pa kaya ang mga naghihintay na mga panganib sa kanila?

Abangan…..

Uso Mag-review ui! review din pag may time. paki-explain! lab yu!


	6. PAngatlong Kembot BORA

**ubo. . **

****edited. I apologize. I'm afraid that i have written something very offensive here. I apologize, again.****

**Gusto ko magpasalamat sa (OPA) One Piece Addict FB page sa pagpa-plug ng Fanfiction na ito. Kay Boss Shira, Kay Admin Coby, Admin Zoro, sa iba pang bumubuo ng OPA. Salamat! **

**At sa lahat ng mga nagbasa sa sandamukal na kasaltikan ng Fanfiction na ito, SALAMAT. Hindi niyo lang alam pero pinapataba niyo ang puso ko kahit puros "hahahaha", "wahahaha!", "laptreeep" ang nakikita ko sa review section. Sobrang saya ko kasi napatawa ko kayo kahit papano. **** LAB YU!**

**SALAMAT. SALAMAT. SALAMAT! :D**

**May nagtanong sa review section:**

**Oy **_**koya/ate**_** hahaha saan na ung next part neto hahaha laptrip random characters ung lumalabas haha**

-**Ate po ako.** **Babae** si bAsAn. Kung tatanungin mo kung anong klaseng babae si bAsAn eh, ang masasabi ko lang.. maganda siya, seksi, gandang lahi. Pasadong chiks kumbaga. (Self-proclaimed. Tangina this!) Joke lang yan. Hahaha! Pero sabi ng mga kaibigan ko, isa daw akong HALAMAN. Walang kasarian. =))

Gusto kong malaman niyo na nabasa ko lahat ang reviews niyo, at lahat ng sina-suggest niyo at requests ay susubukan kong pagbigyan lahat.

**SALAMAT!**

* * *

**Boracay Arc- Pangatlong kembot**

_**Selos lang yan, di ba?**_

**Exterior. Tapat ng langit.**

"Bhebhe quoszzszszs.. Tigil." Ang sabi ni Robin.

"Ano ang problema?" Sabi ni Zoro, nag-aalala at nagtataka kung bakit gustong tumigil ni Robin sa pagtakbo. "Pagod ka na ba bebebebe?"

"Bakit ba tayo takbo ng takbo? May selpown ka, may selpown ako. May selpown silang lahat. Eh pwede naman natin i-tweet na bumalik na silang agad sa Sunny." Ang sabi ni Robin sabay labas ng kanyang Cherry Mobile UniverseXYZ selpown.

"Oo nga noh?" Ang sabi ni Zoro. Napakamot siya sa kanyang ulo at inilabas din ang Cherry Mobile UniverseXYZ. Parehas sila ng selpown ni Robin. Couple phone kumbaga. Usong-uso ang mga ganyan eh. Couple shirt, couple bracelet, couple necklace. Nakiki-uso rin sila.

Nag-type sa twitter si Robin.

**Guys, need natin bumalik sa Sunny. ASAP (tag)NamiGator (tag)SanjiCook (tag)DoChopper (tag)SoulKing (tag)CuttyFlam (tag)UssopTirador**

Pagkatapos ay nagbrowse konti si Robin sa kanyang android phone.

"Trending pala tayo." Ang sabi niya kay Zoro.

"huh? Pano?" Ang sabi ni Zoro.

"Tignan mo to." Ang sabi ni Robin at ipinabasa niya ang laman ng twitter.

**#StrawhatsSaBora**

**#OnePieceAddict**

**#PleaseBeCarefulWithMyHeart**

**#NapolesLeche**

**#ZoRobin**

**#AngGandaNiBasan**

**Justin Bieber**

**MgaLakwatserongPirata**

**#MahalKoSiyaPero**

"Pano tayo naging trending na dalawa rin?" Ang nalilitong tanong ni Zoro.

"teka basahin ko." Ang sagot ni Robin. "May tweets sila tungkol satin."

**Judy Anne Santos**_- OMG. #ZoRobin spotted at Bora! PDA!_

**Boy Abunda**- _Demon child Nico Robin and Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, kumpirmado, mag-on na! #ZoRobin_

**Fangirl 1**- _(may picture magkaholding-hands ang ZoRobin) OMG! They're real! #ZoRobin_

**Fangirl 2**- _RT BoyAbunda: Demon child Nico Robin and Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, kumpirmado, mag-on na! #ZoRobin_

**Trafalgar Law** – _Magbebreak rin kayo. #ZoRobin_

**ViVi**- Congrats Guys! _#ZoRobin_

**Sharon Cuneta**- OMG. Pano na si Law? _#ZoRobin_

At marami pang iba..

"Tch." Ang siyang nasabi na lang ni Zoro.

"Fufufufu. Sinusubaybayan pala nila tayo?" Ang sabi ni Robin.

"Bat ganyan post ni Law?" Ang inis na sabi ni Zoro.

"ewan ko." Ang sabi ni Robin. sabay taas ng balikat.

"Kras ka niyan eh. Napansin ko nung nasa Dressrosa tayo."

"Pinagsasabi mo?"

"May malisya kapag tinitignan ka niya."

"Zoro, Selos ba yan?" Sabay hawak sa balikat ni Zoro.

Nairita bigla si Zoro. "Im not jealous! I've never been jealous! Ngayon lang!" Ala John Lloyd na hirit ulit ni Zoro.

"Bhe bhe quoszzszsz..Ikaw lamang naman talaga mahal ko di ba?" Ang lambing ni Robin. "Wala akong paki-alam sa iba. Si Trafalgar Law man yan, si San Goku, o Sir Chief, basta ikaw lang ang aking mahal, ang pag-ibig mo'y aking kailangan, pag-ibig na walang hangganan, ang aking tunay na nararamdaman."

"Lyrics ng kanta yan bhe bhe quo, ayoko maniwala." Ang pakipot na sagot ni Zoro.

"Sisirin.. mo mahal… Sisirin mo.. ang malawak na dagat.. Tulad ng pag-ibig ko.." kagat labi, sabay kindat si Robin kay Zoro.

"Kanta din yan**. Sisirin Mo by Diwata**!" Ang sabi ni Zoro.

_***I-research niyo sa youtube. Totoong may ganyang kanta. Promise! Honesto! Maaaliw kayo sa kanta. Hahaha!_

"Ang arte-arte mo. Mahal kita, Zoro. Kung gusto mo buntisin mo na ako at pakasalan." Ang sabi ni Robin kay Zoro, sa kanyang Poker face.

Syempre, kinilig ang niya akalain na handa si Robin sa mga ganon na bagay. Hindi niya lubos akalain na walang pakialam si Robin kahit mabuntis na siya. Napangiti na lang si Zoro.

Pagkatapos ng walang kwenta nilang away ay nagtungo sila sa Sunny. Nandun na ang lahat.

**Nami:** Ang tagal tagal niyo! San na naman ba kayo nagpunta? Kayo nagtweet pero nahuli pa kayo.

**Ussop:** Nag-_Isplak_ yang mga yan!

**Franky:** Anong Isplak?

**Ussop:** Isplak, synonymous to _Jerjer_. 'cuz Jerjer is too mainstream.

**Franky:** Ang alam ko may isa pang term eh_. Kemeroot_. Ah oo, _Kemeroot. _

**Zoro:** Tangina niyo. Tigilan niyo ko sa mga Badingtionary niyo.

**Sanji:** Robin-Cwhan, niligaw ka na naman ba nitong lumot ulo na to?

Tumawa lang si Robin.

**Nami:** tama na ang warla niyo. Ngarageggy anne na akes. pagoda cold wave lotion.

**Zoro:** Ano? D kita maintindihan!

**Nami:** sabi ko tama na away! Pagod at ngarag na ako at gusto ma magpahinga!

**Zoro:** Ano ba nakain niyo at puros kayo nagbabadingtionary!

**Chopper: **Luffy!

OIII! Ang sabi ni Luffy habang kumakaway, tumatakbo papuntang sunny.

**Zoro: **Anjan ka na pala! Mukhang mabilis lang laban mo kay Kapitan Pacyaw.

**Luffy:** Hahaha! Aliw ako sa taong yun, Di ko naman siya pinuruhan. (sabay talon sa barko.)

Boooooggggggggg!boooooogggggg!

Biglang umuga ang Sunny. May kung anong bumangga sa kanila. Agad silang umalerto at nagposing ng kanilang mga payting stayles! Agad hinanap ni Frank yang bagay na bumangga sa kanila.

**Franky:** SUUUPEEER! May bisita tayooo! (nakadungaw sa barko, nakatingin sa baba)

**Luffy:** Sino?! (agad-agad na nagpunta si Luffy at dumungaw sa barko.) Waaa! Traf!

Binangga ni Traf ang kanyang poging dilaw na submarine sa Sunny. Syempre, mas astig kapag binabangga. Dramatic Entrance. Lumabas si Traf at si Bepo at tumalon sa Sunny.

**Traf:** Kamusta mugiwara-ya? (Sabay tingin kay Luffy, na agad lumipat ang tingin kay Robin.)

**Luffy:** Oh napadalaw ka? Hahahahaha!

**Traf:** Nagkataon lang. Kamusta, Nico-ya? (sabay ngiti kay Robin. Papogi, amputa.)

**Zoro:** tch. ***_wohohoho! Selos lang yan, dba?***_

**Robin:** _Ice_ lang. _***nakuha ko kay admin Shira, at admin Coby***_

**Traf:** Namixxx kaxii quita ehszz, jejejjeje

Ngumiti lang si Robin.

**Zoro:** Robin, tara sa crows nest.

**Robin:** Ah, Oh sge. Mauna na muna kami.

**NAMI, USSOP, FRANKY:** O sge.

* * *

**Interior. Crows nest**

**Zoro:** Tignan mo yan. Tignan mo yan. Di ba sabi ko sa'yo kras ka niya? (galit na galit.)

**Robin:** (humagikgik) Zoro, ba't ka ba nagagalit eh hindi ko naman siya gusto. Ikaw nga lang. Ikaw lang. Ang kulit mo. no other man, Zoro. (Oo, parang no other woman ang peg!)

**Zoro:** Eh bat ka ngumingiti sa kanya? (ang sabi ng insikyurada na Zoro.)

**Robin: **Alangang simangutan ko?!

**Zoro:** tch. (sabay ikot ng mata.)

**Robin:** Zoro.. (sabay hawak kay Zoro.)

**Zoro:** Ang sarap niyang tadtadrin! Magpapahangin lang muna ako sa labas. Labas muna ako, baka ano magawa ko sa kambing na yun.

**Robin:** kambing?

**Zoro:** OO! Ampangit ng bigote niya! Makaalis na nga.

**Robin:** Sige, magpahangin ka muna. Balik ka kaagad.

* * *

Takipsilim na nang umalis si Zoro sa Sunny at nagpunta sa mga Bar. Oo, mga bar. Bar hopping. Bongga. Madaming chicks sa paligid, pero lahat may kaholding-hands. Forever alone ang peg niya. Isang bar ang nakita niya. Mukhang maganda. Papasok na sana siya nang harangin siya ng isang gwardya.

**Gwardya:** Ser, may entrance fee po. Pero consumable. 300 pesosesoses.

**Zoro:** Inabot ni Zoro ang pera.

**Gwardya:** (Kinuha ang flashlight at nilaro sa uluhan ni Zoro) TUGS TUGS TUGS TUGS!

**Zoro:** Tangina ano ginagawa mo?

**Gwardya:** bente lang po kasi inabot niyo. Kaya dito ka na lang po pumarty sa labas.

Nabadtrip si Zoro at umalis, naghanap na lang siya ng cornetto. Wala na pala siyang pera dahil sa pagba-barhop niya. Nang bumalik siya sa sunny ay gabi na, at nakita niya si Robin sa deck, Kasama si Trafalgar, silang dalawa lang.

* * *

**Deck. Sunny. Gabi**

**Traf:** Nico-ya. Wit lang. wit. (sabay hawak ng kamay ni Robin na papaalis na.)

**Robin:** Law, boypren ko na si Zoro. Sorry, mahal ko siya. (nagpupumiglas sa pagkakahawak ni Law.)

**Traf:** mahal quitaaa. (sabay hila, hinalikan si Robin! Oh may gahhhhd!)

At ang lahat ng iyon ay nakita ni Zoro!

Watdapak! Ang sakit sakit. Pakiramdam ni Zoro ay para siyang nakatapak ng lego. Ang sakit-sakit.

Ano kaya gagawin ni Zoro?!

**Abangan….**

* * *

A/N:

**ZoRobin **Chapter ngayon.. pero pramis, sa mga fan ng maaksyong pangyayari, sa susunod na mga chapters, madami! Madami ulit lalabas na Original Characters na aaliw sa atin. XD

May Devil Fruit User ulit na lalabas. Isang Sikat na devil fruit user! XD KILALA NA NAMAN NG LAHAT! :D


End file.
